In terms of apparatus parts, various members of this vented microwave cooking system create an auxiliary heating oven within the cavity of the microwave oven, whereby foods tend to cook more rapidly and more completely, thus improving microwave cooking to a practical art. For example, food cooked in microwave ovens under conventional conditions often tend to cook unevenly having an excess deficiency of moisture, irrespective whether cooked in a covered or uncovered dish. In general, the finished food product usually appears unappetizing and the taste factor is usually diminished. Further, moisture in food under present microwave conditions does not dissipate efficiently. As an example, vegetables end up being soggy, wrinkled and unappealing. Furthermore, under conventional microwaveable conditions, meats, fish and fowl do not cook evenly nor brown, primarily due to uneven distribution of heat to the food. In this context, a food cooking apparatus of the present invention will eliminate the above mentioned shortcomings, now prevailing.